


Miya-sensei, Osamu-sensei

by alexuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd POV, Alternate Universe, Cliche, College, College Jargons, College Teachers Miya Twins, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Miya Twins Birthday Things, Onigiris for Osamu, Other, Reader-Insert, Two different Readers, college student!reader, gender neutral reader, open-ending, sorta cliche, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexuwrites/pseuds/alexuwrites
Summary: Its teacher’s day and Atsumu gets a surprise from you.Its teacher’s day and you wanted to surprise your favorite math teacher.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Miya Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of college jargons, please forgive me.  
> Not beta read yet.

_October 1, 2020_

**_Miya Atsumu, Physical Education 2: Sports Education (TH 8:30 AM-10:00 AM) – Gym 3_ **

It was currently 8:26 in your watch as you ran pass hordes of students as you try to locate the third gym. This was your first day in your new college and you are about to be late for class.

You were currently enrolled in Miya Atsumu’s Physical Education class, the only subject that was not credited from your previous school, as if this is any worst. You left your hometown had to move to a rather unpleasant apartment in three days after official classes started and now you’re late.

You could not help but remember something suddenly.

 _You were a little frustrated knowing that you didn’t even buy a spare cutter to open your boxes and the one you owned is inside any of the three boxes that were labelled with “School”. You groaned and stormed out of your apartment when you see a bleach blond male standing outside of the apartment door right beside you._ Fuck, he’s pretty.

_He noticed you staring at him and turned to face you. A smile then graced his lips as he waved, you couldn’t help but wave back and bowed however before you could reply with a greeting he hands you a cutter._

Wait…what?

_You were about to ask him when he starts with, “I figured it may happen to you since it happened to my brother and I, I also heard you complaining. I’m just here to say please don’t do that again especially when I am trying to practice on something and need to concentrate or I am gonna tell our landlord.” He ends with a smile._

The nerve! _You thought as you stormed off, not accepting his cutter._

You growled at the thought of such prick. You rarely get mad or annoyed but he could have phrased his words better, he does not know what you have been through nor does he even know what is up with you at that moment. Heaving a sigh and hoping to just see him in your building was enough to calm you as you continue to tread to the gym.

You haven’t met the teacher but women who helped you with the enrollment seemed to whisper how lucky you were being able to enroll in Miya Atsumu’s class even at such a late period. _Apparently most of the classes he handles get filled up immediately._ You don’t seem to get that part quite well. _What is so great about this Miya Atsumu anyways… it’s not like he saved the world or anything._ You think as you entered the gym, the whole room filled with girls and party favors, screaming of your teacher’s name being chanted as you enter the gym and looked around.

“Ah! You must be the late enrollee. My name is Suna Rintarou, here, let me sign your admission slip.” A male with dark brown hair and sharp eyes like a fox’s said as he took your admission slip and signed on the paper.

“We are celebrating teacher’s day today but the actual day is on the fifth.”

You gave a nod as your reply and Suna left as he shoo’d off non-enrollees of neither his nor Miya’s class. As the gym cleared you were asked to wait for your teacher and to take a seat on the bleachers.

As the atmosphere calmed you did as well, you placed your bag beside you as everyone were in groups of three or four, except you, being the new kid and all.

“Well, well, well, looks like some of my fans caused quite a ruckus early in the morning.”

Your eyes widened, _That voice!_ You suddenly stood up and everyone turned to your direction as you grabbed your bag and in a split second threw it on the same prick that lived next to you, hitting him square in the face.

“You!”

It’s safe to say you got a warning, counselling and community service after hearing your reason.

Warning as this was your first time being reprimanded on record, counselling for you and Miya-sensei to talk out your differences (a thing for gradeschoolers) and community services in means of helping out the Physical Education department for a week at minimum, and that means more time with Miya Atsumu.

The icing on top of this whole fiasco.

_October 5, 2020_

It was a Monday when you sat in an extra chair inside the Physical Education Department, it was day one of community service and the first task Miya-sensei gave you is cutting out reply slips for an event to be held this weekend, it didn’t bother you but it also didn’t really give you a happy thought.

“Miya-sensei, please accept my gift!”

Sudden voices of (mostly female) students rang through the office as they all tried to enter.

_Sadly, he isn’t here._

_Wasn’t teacher’s day last Thursday?_ You thought as you continued to do your task while the teachers tried to stop the horde of Miya Atsumu’s fans. The noise was fine at first but it had been a good fifteen minutes and the horde did not subside. _I swear…_ You thought as you finished cutting the slips, you immediately got up and asked to be excused for a break, which Suna-sensei granted, and you walked to the door, excusing yourself from the teachers and pushing the fans as gently (but also as hard) as you could.

“Excuse me!” You said in your big voice, a creeping shyness ran through you as their eyes looked at you and whines were emitted. You took a deep sigh before continuing to speak, “Miya-sensei is currently out with his brother, please be mindful of this and don’t crowd the door because other students who actually have concerns need to come in.” You finished, feeling both accomplished but also flushed from your cheeks to your ears.

The fans backed away and walked off as they realized that they were indeed blocking the way.

You sighed in relief as they did so and walked out of the office and towards the cafeteria when you heard various shoes padding behind you. You turned to see some of the fans following you.

“You know where Miya-sensei is right?”

“Could you lead us to him?”

“I heard you both lived in the same apartment building!”

You started to run as the group ran with your pace as well and taking sharp turns were just not cutting it until you felt a hand grab your arm and into a broom closet. You thank the gods after being pulled inside, you were about to thank your savior when you meet those familiar brown eyes.

“Miya-sensei!”

“Looks like you were in a pinch,”

You heaved a soft sigh and looked away as you held on your bag. “I could have managed.” You muttered, but he still heard you.

“Is that how you would thank a teacher on teacher’s day and a birthday boy at that?”

You’re eyes widened as you faced him, _The nerve of this…_ You huffed and looked away, you didn’t want to bring more tension and faults with him so opted to greet him in a soft tone.

“H-Happy Teachers Day,”

“And?”

 _The nerve!_ You thought as you didn’t want to greet him but you guess it wouldn’t hurt to greet just once.

“Happy Birthday, Miya-san,”


	2. Miya Osamu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its teacher’s day and Atsumu gets a surprise from you.  
> Its teacher’s day and you wanted to surprise your favorite math teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not beta read.

_October 5, 2020_

**_Miya Osamu, Statistics and Research (MWF 12:30 NN-1:30 PM) – Building 5, 302_ **

Today was the day that you have been waiting for every year.

No, not teacher’s day, but Osamu-sensei’s birthday.

You get super excited at this occasion that you made him a bento chocolate cake, some onigiris and even got him an onigiri themed pouch for his birthday this year. You just could not help but dote on the young teacher as he never failed to make your day better.

It has been three years since you’ve met Osamu and since then it’s been the best since. Math was a very shaky subject to you, you both love and hate it, but Osamu-sensei… he makes it a lot better and easier in a way. He was your teacher in Basic Calculus and now in Statistics and Research.

Honestly you were thrilled.

You have also been a student of his twin brother Atsumu but he never caught your attention, it was always the quiet ones that did.

You looked out of the window as you reminisced the old days when you were first enamored with the quiet twin.

_“Good morning class,”_

_“Good morning, sensei!”_

_Your eyes darted at the gray haired male as he entered the room with a small notebook and a whiteboard pen and he started to introduce himself._ Fuck, he is pretty.

_“I am Miya Osamu, I will be teaching Calculus, I am a part-timer and this is not my final schedule so I may not be your teacher for this subject.” He said in clipped and quick tone as he wrote down his name._

_Secretly you wish he was your teacher until the semester ends._

_He was and you were more than thrilled._

You were on your way out of the building after a research meeting with your group mates, those thoughts lingering in your mind as you hummed happily at your sudden acquired task.

You didn’t need to be told twice if it involves Osamu-sensei.

_“Ah, could you please bring these papers to Miya-sensei’s office?” Your block representative asked as they showed you a five-inch rim thick stack of papers of students’ theses. You figured it would be Osamu-sensei as his twin brother was a Physical Education teacher and did not need these much papers for a project._

_You’re eyes glimmered as you finally have a reason why you would visit your favorite math teacher._

_“Of course!” You enthusiastically said as you grabbed the stack of paper and left the room almost immediately without much question on where they gray haired teacher would be._

_Because of course you know where he is._

You hummed happily despite carrying a heavy load and your bag while walking to the next building, which usually takes ten minutes to jog. The campus was big but you got used it in the end, it’s been three years after all.

You passed by a few of your old classmates and waved at them before finally arriving at the building where the math department resides.

“Ahhh…” You gasped as you see the staircase, the Math department is on the third floor… you’re eyes fell on the ground as you heaved another sigh and start walking up the flights of stairs.

 _You can do this!_ You cheered yourself on despite feeling the weight bring you down.

As you stepped into the third floor you did a “SUCCESS” dance in your head as you leaned on the side of the stairs and placed your bag and the stacks of papers on the side as you slid down on the floor to still yourself from the tiredness.

You hadn’t noticed but you fell asleep, you didn’t have classes so you didn’t need to worry about anything much anymore but you still had some stacks of papers left to send to Osamu-sensei’s office.

“Um…”

You heard a voice spoke and your eyes immediately opened as you realized you fell asleep.

“Ah!” You yelped as you immediately got up and grabbed your bag and turned to the side to not see the papers.

 _Where were the papers?!_ You almost panicked as you looked around for scattered papers leading your sight to another math teacher, Kita Shinsuke. “K-Kita-sensei!” You called as you ran up to him, “Kita-sensei, I am so sorry to bother you but—” before you could finish Kita answered, “Osamu has the papers, don’t worry. A student brought it in, if you needed to talk to him you can head on to the office,” Kita says with a smile as he patted on your shoulder before walking off.

At that you walked to the office, fixing yourself before knocking in the door.

“O-Osamu-sensei?” You knocked on the door and a soft hum was heard, you opened the door to reveal Osamu reading over thesis papers. “Osamu-sensei?” You called, as if asking if it’s okay to intrude.

Osamu placed down the papers and turned to face you with a soft smile.

“What brings you here, my favorite student?” he asked and the endearment makes your heart race every time.

“I wanted to give you this, sensei,” you start as you take out a bento box and opened it, showing a chocolate cake with five onigiris that you made for him, “I hope you like it, I tried my best.. you can return the box tomorrow or any time, no pressure, and oh the pouch is all yours as well, because I know you like onigiris…” you start to ramble and Osamu could not be more amused by such a cute display.

“Thank you, I’ll eat them all.” Osamu says as he holds on your hands with his, the gesture making you blush hard.

 _Greet him!_ You jeer to yourself as you blurt a soft and squeaky.

“H-Happy birthday, Osamu-sensei.”


End file.
